Do you know what you want?
by deimos1
Summary: Slash Harry/Draco: Was soll man zu einer Story sagen in der Feinde Freunde werden??
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter  
copyright by J.K Rowling & Warner bros.  
Wir verdienen kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
In dieser Fanfiction sind Harry und Draco in ihrem 7. Jahr in Hogwarts, also 17 Jahre alt.  
Diese Geschichte wurde von Slyth und deimos geschrieben!  
Blau steht für Slyth (die Rolle von Harry) und Silber für deimos (die Rolle von Draco).  
Ein ganz herzlicher Dank geht an Anna, der wir den Titel zu verdanken haben^^ und das, obwohl sie die Geschichte nie gelesen hat^^  
Und, wir widmen diese Story Minami, die wir mit unseren vielen vielen Rechtschreibfehlern ganz schön auf Trab halten, dafür wird sie jetzt aber auch geknuddelt *ganzdollknuddel* Außerdem ist dies die erste HP-Slash Story, die ihr gefällt *freu*  


DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT?

Harry lief gedankenverloren durch die Kerker von Hogwarts. Er hatte im Gemeinschaftszimmer der Gryffindors keine Ruhe zum Nachdenken gefunden, außerdem wollte er mal etwas alleine sein. Seine Schritte hallten von den kalten Wänden wieder. Sein Schatten verschmolz mit denen des Ganges, die vom Schein der Kerzen erzeugt wurden.  
Draco war mal wieder am späten Abend außerhalb seines Gemeinschaftsraumes unterwegs. Er mochte die Gesellschaft der anderen nicht, ihr Niveau war so niedrig, und ab und zu brauchte er auch vor Crabb und Goyle seine Ruhe.  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang und er verbarg sich schnell im Schatten einer Nische. Sollte das ein Lehrer sein, war sein Ausflug zu später Stunde so schnell zu Ende wie er begonnen hatte.  
Harry nahm die Umgebung gar nicht war, seine Gedanken hingen in anderen Dimensionen. Er dachte an die Schule, seine Freunde, die letzten Tage, seine Zukunft....  
Er kam immer näher. Der Hall schneller Schritte war immer deutlicher zu vernehmen. Jetzt zeichnete sich schon ein dunkler Schatten an der Wand ab, der durch die spärliche Kerzenbeleuchtung so stark flackerte und verschwommen war, dass Draco nicht erkennen konnte, wer sich ihm da näherte.  
Harry blieb plötzlich stehen. Seine grünen Augen sahen sich um. Er war ganz schön tief in Gedanken gewesen, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er so tief in die Kerker Hogwarts vorgedrungen war. Er überlegte...sollte er weiter gehen, oder lieber umdrehen und wieder zurückkehren.   
Die Schritte verstummten, kein Laut war mehr zu hören, der Unbekannte war stehen geblieben. Wieso? Hier gab es doch nichts, oder etwa doch??? Wenn es ein Lehrer war, vielleicht war dort ja ein Geheimgang, der den Schülern nicht bekannt war! Neugierig lugte Draco aus seiner Nische hervor um vielleicht einen Blick erhaschen zu können.  
Harry stand noch immer im Kerzenlicht...und setzte dann abrupt seinen Weg fort!!   
Die Schritte waren wieder zu hören, ohne das Draco etwas hatte sehen können. Blitzschnell zog er sich wieder in seine Nische zurück.  
Er hatte sich entschlossen noch ein wenig durch die Kerker zu laufen und dann zum Turm zurück zu kehren. Obwohl er dazu wenig Lust hatte. Zurzeit ging ihm alles auf die Nerven, besonders Ron und Hermine, die es endlich geschafft hatten über ihre Schatten zu springen.   
Jetzt hatten die Schritte die Nische fast erreicht, im nächsten Augenblick würde der unbekannte vor ihm stehen. Draco zerberstet fast vor Neugier. Lehrer oder Schüler?   
Hatte er etwas zu befürchten, wenn es ein Lehrer war? Würde er seine Anwesenheit spüren?  
Ein Schüler wäre kein Problem, der hätte dann nämlich das gleiche Problem wie er selbst und er konnte den Mitschüler sogar noch ärgern, schließlich wäre er nicht fähig ihn zu verpetzen, weil er dann selbst dran gewesen wäre. Er hoffte inständig auf einen Schüler, das war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte um die Langeweile zu vertreiben!  
Als Harry um die Kurve ging bot sich ihm ein unerwarteter Anblick...Draco Malfoy, der sich in eine Nische drückte. Das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt, dabei wollte er doch nur etwas Ruhe haben!! Jetzt musste er sich bestimmt wieder irgendetwas anhören.   
Draco glaubte seinen Augen nicht! Harry Potter, der Harry Potter lief ihm ausgerechnet jetzt vor die Füße. Besser hätte er es nicht treffen können! Er trat nun aus der Nische heraus und stellte sich extra breitbeinig vor Harry. "Hey, Potter! So spät noch unterwegs? Musst du gar nicht Heia machen, damit du morgen im Unterricht wieder schön schleimen kannst??"  
Harry verdrehte die Augen!! Er hatte es doch geahnt! " Du kannst Dir deine dämlichen Sprüche sparen." Er funkelte Malfoy böse an. "Lass mich durch, ich habe besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit mit Typen wie Dir zu vergeuden!" Er wollte sich an Draco vorbeischieben.   
Grinsend versperrte Draco ihm erneut den Weg. "Ah ja... und was gibt es in den Kerkern so FURCHTBAR wichtiges zu tun? Oh... doch nicht etwa ein Rendezvous mit deiner heimlichen Geliebten? Was für ein Ort für so ein Treffen.. stehst du auf Fesselspielchen, hier unten steht ja noch einiges von dem Zeug rum... "  
  
"Schließ nicht immer von Dir auf andere" Harry wurde langsam wütend! "Es geht Dich überhaupt NICHTS an, was ich hier mache. Dasselbe könnte ich Dich übrigens auch fragen, aber es interessiert mich nicht, also lass mich endlich durch" Harry machte den nächsten Versuch sich an Malfoy vorbei zu drücken.  
Dieses Mal ließ Draco ihn passieren. Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen blickte er Harry hinterher. Niemand kannte die Kerker so gut wie er, es würde ihm ein leichtes sein Harry unbemerkt zu folgen.  
Harry hatte es geschafft. Er schnaubte vor Wut als er mit schnellen Schritten durch die Gänge lief. Was bildete sich dieser Malfoy eigentlich ein. Hatte man den irgendwo seine Ruhe. Das hatte ihm ja auch noch gefehlt. Und warum ärgerte er sich eigentlich jetzt sooo darüber, er war es doch gewohnt. Und zurück zum Turm zu gehen, darauf hatte er jetzt am wenigsten Lust, also überlegte er fieberhaft, wo er seine Ruhe haben könnte.   
Belustigt über Harrys anscheinende Wut huschte er hinter ihm her... Das hatte er ja mal wieder perfekt hinbekommen.. und bald würde Harry noch viel wütender sein...  
Harry bog immer wieder ab um nach einiger Zeit mal am Ende eines Ganges eine alte Rüstung zu erreichen. Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, und sah sich dann noch einmal genau um. Seine Hand griff nach dem Arm des Ritters und zog ihn nach unten. Mit einem schrillen Quietschen öffnete sich eine Geheimtür in der Wand. Harry hatte diesen Gang noch in Erinnerung, er hatte ihn auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen. Er führte direkt nach draußen. Harry brauchte jetzt etwas frische Luft.   
Draco traute seinen Augen nicht! Was war das?? Es gab tatsächlich einen Geheimgang hier unten?? Und ausgerechnet Harry kannte ihn? Woher nur? Kein wunder, dass dieser kleine Klugscheißer sich häufiger im Kerker herumtrieb... Als Harry verschwunden war, tat Draco ihm alles nach, auch er zog den Arm nach unten und betrat zu seinem erstaunen einen dunklen Geheimgang.  
Harry betrat die dunklen Gänge, und verschaffte sich dann mit dem Lumos – Zauber etwas Licht. Er war nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. War das der Geheimgang??? Folgte ihm jemand!! Harry beschloss erstmal weiter in Richtung Ausgang zu gehen, aber nicht ohne weiter nach hinten zu lauschen.  
Dieser verfi….te Geheimgang, wieso musste der auch so quietschen? Hatte Harry etwas gemerkt? zumindest ging er ohne sich umzudrehen weiter... fragte sich nur wohin. In den Gängen gab es keine Möglichkeit sich vor Harry zu verstecken. Deshalb blieb Draco erstmal im Schutz der Schatten von Hogwarts stehen. Schließlich war Harry auch nicht zu übersehen, dank des kleinen Lichtes am Ende seines Zauberstabes. Wenn Harry irgendwo verschwand, konnte er ihm so schließlich immer noch folgen.  
Harry erreichte langsam den Ausgang! Er öffnete die schwere Holztür, dahinter waren Büsche, die den Geheimgang verdeckten. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und presste sich ganz dicht an die Wand hinter der Tür. Er würde schon erfahren, wer ihm da folgte. Er hoffte nur, dass es kein Lehrer war, und verfluchte gleichzeitig, dass er den Mantel im Turm gelassen hatte. 

Draco schlich zu der Tür, durch die Harry eben verschwunden war. Vorsichtig drückte er sich dagegen und sie öffnete sich tatsächlich einen Spalt. Langsam öffnete er sie immer weiter, bis er etwas herauslugen konnte, doch von Harry war keine Spur. Wie hatte der das gemacht? Plötzlich war er verschwunden, dabei waren die Grounds, die hinter der Tür lagen, doch weit überschaubar! Draco öffnete die Tür jetzt ganz, um einen noch besseren Überblick zu haben.  
Harry presste sich noch enger an die Wand!! Die Tür öffnete sich tatsächlich, er hatte sich nicht geirrt! Jeden Moment würde er erfahren wer hinter ihm herschlich. Jetzt öffnete sich die Tür ganz und Harry stockte der Atem. Das war ja unfassbar: Draco Malfoy!! Warum schlich er hinter ihm her. Warum wurde er heute nur so hart bestraft, er wollte doch nichts anderes als seine Ruhe!!   
Draco schob sich weiter nach vorne, irgendwo MUSSTE Harry doch abgeblieben sein. Er blickte nach links, dann nach rechts... nichts verdächtiges... wo war dieser Harry?? hatte er ihn genarrt? War gar nicht nach draußen verschwunden? Das gab's nicht! Harry konnte ihn, Draco Malfoy, nicht hereingelegt haben! Also trat er nun vollends hervor um hinter den Büschen nachzusehen und gegebenenfalls den gesamten Ground abzusuchen!  
Harry beobachtete Draco, wie er sich umsah und dann aus der Tür trat. Als er ein paar Schritte vom Ausgang entfernt war verlies Harry sein Versteck und stellte sich genau hinter ihn!! Kurz überlegte er, ob er einfach in den Gang gehen sollte, die Tür zumachen sollte und Draco einfach draußen stehen lassen sollte. Er würde den Geheimknopf niiieee finden. Doch er hatte viel mehr Lust, Malfoy zur Rede zu Stellen und seinem ganzen Frust Luft zu machen!! "Suchst DU was", fragte Harry mit fester Stimme. In seinen Augen funkelte der Zorn!!   
Erschrocken drehte Draco sich um und blickte direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen von Harry Potter, der ihn verdammt böse ansah. Schnell hatte sich Draco aber wieder gefasst. "Och.. ich dachte, ich gehe in den Grounds ein wenig spazieren. Ist doch echt romantisch hier.. dunkel, nur der Mond scheint und die Sterne glitzern am Firmament."  
Harry blieb fast die Spucke weg, dass konnte der doch nicht ernst meinen. Was sollte den diese Antwort? Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was laberst Du da für einen Blödsinn. Red dich nicht raus und gebe zu, Du hast mir nachspioniert. Hast Du nichts anderes zu tun, als Leuten hinterher zu schnüffeln."   
"Und wenn es so wäre? Wenn ich Dir hinterher spioniert hätte??"  
"Dann will ich wissen, was Du damit bezweckst??" Harrys Zorn steigerte sich.   
"Sehr interessant.... was ich damit bezwecke??? Nun... ich bezwecke damit einen Geheimgang zu finden, durch den ich ganz einfach nach draußen komme um diesen wunderschönen Mond zu betrachten."  
Darauf viel Harry nur eins ein: würg!! Irgendwie musste Malfoy auf den Kopf gefallen sein. Mit Wut in den Augen trat Harry einen Schritt auf Draco zu. "Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal dabei erwische, wie Du mir hinterher läufst, wirst Du es bereuen." Seine Stimme war leise, hatte aber einen sehr ernsten Ton angenommen.   
Draco zuckte die Schultern und erwiderte gelassen: "Na, da bin ich aber man gespannt." Er drehte sich um und verschwand wieder im Geheimgang.  
Harry überlegte kurz was er tun sollte, eigentlich hatte er keine Lust mehr spazieren zu gehen. Eigentlich war ihm auf alles die Lust vergangen. Kurzerhand machte er eine Drehung um 180° und marschierte hinter Malfoy in den Geheimgang. Am besten war, er würde ins Bett gehen. Wenigstens das hatte er an diesem Tag für sich alleine. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
Am Ende des Ganges blieb Malfoy stehen und drehte sich um. Mit verschränkten Armen wartete er auf Harry. "Oh. war wohl doch nichts so wichtiges da draußen? Findest es wohl interessanter nun MIR zu folgen? Bitte... ich lasse Dir gern den Vortritt!"  
"Beweg Deinen Hintern und red nicht so viel. Dank Dir ist mein Tag noch schlechter geworden als er sowieso war. Tu mir einen Gefallen und halt jetzt wenigstens noch 5 Min. die Klappe." Harry war ziemlich mies drauf!!   
"Wie schon gesagt, ich werde nicht gerne verfolgt, du kannst gehen, ich bleibe!"  
"Oh Mann" Harry verdrehte die Augen. "auch noch Starallüren!" Harry drängte sich an Draco vorbei, stemmte sich gegen die Rüstung und kam wieder auf dem Gang im Kerker zum Vorschein. Er streckte den Kopf heraus und hielt nach Finch Ausschau. Da die Luft rein war, trat er auf den Gang und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, ohne sich noch mal um zusehen! 

Draco schlüpfte schnell nach Harry auf den Gang. Zum Glück schien der nicht gemerkt zu haben, warum er ihn wirklich vorgelassen hatte. Schließlich hatte er keine Peilung, wie man nun wieder auf den Gang kam... Ein stück weit folgte er Harry noch, dann bog er ab um sich nun doch in Gesellschaft seiner "Freunde" Crabb und Goyle zu begeben.  
Diesmal war Harry alleine, und das störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Er hatte von Malfoys Gesellschaft erstmal genug!! Er wollte nur noch ins Bett. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat schlug ihm wildes Stimmengewirr entgegen. Er versuchte sich hinein zu schleichen, damit er nicht von Hermine und Ron mit Fragen gelöchert würde, darauf hatte er nämlich gar keine Lust mehr. "Hey Harry, wo warst Du" Hinter ihm tauchte Seamus Finnegan auf. Harry seufzte leise und drehte sich dann um. "Ich war spazieren", sagte er trocken. Er blickte zu Hermine und Ron, und zu seinem Glück waren sie total ineinander vertieft. "Ich bin müde, ich gehe ins Bett" Harry drehte sich um und ging langsam die Treppe zum Schlafraum hoch!! "Nacht Harry", rief ihm Seamus noch nach, doch er hörte es nicht mehr, in Gedanken war er schon im Bett!

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter  
copyright by J.K Rowling & Warner bros.  
Wir verdienen kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
In dieser Fanfiction sind Harry und Draco in ihrem 7. Jahr in Hogwarts, also 17 Jahre alt.  
Diese Geschichte wurde von Slyth und deimos geschrieben!  
Blau steht für Slyth (die Rolle von Harry) und Silber für deimos (die Rolle von Draco).  
Ein ganz herzlicher Dank geht an Anna, der wir den Titel zu verdanken haben^^ und das, obwohl sie die Geschichte nie gelesen hat^^  
Und, wir widmen diese Story Minami, die wir mit unseren vielen vielen Rechtschreibfehlern ganz schön auf Trab halten, dafür wird sie jetzt aber auch geknuddelt *ganzdollknuddel* Außerdem ist dies die erste HP-Slash Story, die ihr gefällt *freu*  


DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT 2?

Draco blieb vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins stehen. Leise murmelte er das Passwort und ein Durchgang öffnete sich.  
Er schlüpfte hindurch und gelangte, ohne von jemand beachtet zu werden, in seinen Schlafraum.  
Von den anderen Betten hörte er ein lautes Schnarchen.  
Zum Glück! Anscheinend waren Crabbe und Goyle schon früh schlafen gegangen. Draco entledigte sich seiner Klamotten, und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.   
Als Harry an diesem Morgen ein Auge öffnete strahlte ihm ein fröhliches Lächeln von Ron entgegen!! "Hey Harry, steh auf, wir müssen zum Frühstück" Harry hätte sich am liebsten wieder unter der Bettdecke versteckt, wie konnte man nur so fröhlich sein? Seit Ron und Hermine ein Paar waren, ging das jeden morgen so. Harry hievte sich selbst mühsam aus dem Bett, er hatte so gar keine Lust heute auf zu stehen. Er war immer noch genervt von gestern.   
Draco wurde am nächsten Morgen nicht gerade sanft geweckt.  
Goyle schüttelte ihn heftig und Crabb piekste ihn in die Seite.  
Und beide hatten ein sehr saures Gesicht aufgesetzt.  
"Netter Freund bist du. Bist verschwunden ohne uns irgendetwas zu sagen! Ich dachte, wir wollten letzte Nacht nach draußen?" Das war Crabbe.  
"Ja, furchtbar nett, stattdessen verpisst du dich einfach und lässt uns mit Pansy allein!"  
Draco brummelte etwas unverständliches, dann stieg er aus dem Bett, zog sich an und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Waschraum.   
Als Harry die Treppe herunter trottete, wartete auf ihn schon das in letzter Zeit alltäglich gewordene Bild: Hermine und Ron, die schmusend vor dem Treppenabsatz standen. Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, "Morgen Harry". "Na, gut geschlafen??" Harry sah sie missmutig an! "Geht so", dann ging er an ihnen vorbei und verlies den Turm, um hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen. Hermine blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher. "Was hat er denn??" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, "Keine Ahnung! Aber lass uns auch gehen, ich habe Hunger." Er legte einen Arm um seine Freundin und zog sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.   
Nachdem er sich fertig frisiert hatte, wollte Draco hinunter zum Frühstück gehen. An der Tür zum Gang warteten schon seine zwei Freunde auf ihn, um ihn wie jeden Morgen zu begleiten.  
Eigentlich hatte Draco momentan überhaupt keine Lust auf sie, allerdings hatte er noch weniger Lust sie abzuwimmeln und so sagte er nichts. Im großen Saal angekommen ließ er sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz fallen und fing an zu Essen, als die Speisen wie von Zauberhand auf dem Tisch erschienen.   
Harry schlurfte in den Speisessaal. Er war heute mehr als lustlos und lies sich auf seinen Platz fallen. Als er den Kopf wieder anhob traf sein Blick direkt Draco Malfoy. Na toll, einen noch besseren Morgen konnte er ja gar nicht mehr haben!! Missmutig begann er damit sich ein Brot zu schmieren.   
Verdutzt blickte Draco auf. Hatte ihn da eben jemand angesehen? Er blickte umher und blieb an Harry Potter hängen, der an einem Brot herumkaute. Nein, der mit Sicherheit nicht ! Draco widmete sich wieder seinem Mahl, nicht wissend, dass er aufs Schärfste beobachtet wurde.   
Harrys grüne Augen waren zu Schlitzen zusammen gezogen und ruhten immer noch auf dem blonden Jungen. Irgendwie konnte er seinen Blick heute nicht von ihm abwenden. Warum war er ihm gestern gefolgt, warum hatte er ihm nicht einfach mal Eine verpasst und warum regte er sich immer noch darüber auf? Harry seufzte. Wenigstens ließen Ron und Hermine ihn heute Morgen mal in Ruhe!!   
Genussvoll schob sich Draco das letzte Stück seines Brötchens in den Mund, um sich dann zu erheben und seine Schulsachen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu holen.  
„Erste Stunde Kräuterkunde, zusammen mit Gryffindor, ausgerechnet Gryffindor!!", grummelte er vor sich hin.  
Mit Ravenclaw hätte man es wenigstens noch ausgehalten. Huffelpuff? Langweilig, jedoch erträglich. Aber Gryffindor??   
Als Harry einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan warf, verdrehte er die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Gleich die erste Stunde mit den Slytherins zusammen… blieb ihm denn nie etwas erspart? Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Platz und ging in Richtung Ausgang.   
Mit seinen Büchern unterm Arm marschierte Draco zusammen mit den anderen Slytherins in die Grounds hinunter, wo die Gewächshäuser standen. Die Gryffindors folgten ihnen auf wenige Meter. Crabbe und Goyle unterhielten sich über Mädchen, waren voll im pubertären Alter und das mit 17!  
Draco seufzte. Was fanden die beiden denn so spannend daran? Draco hatte sich noch nie wirklich für die gackernden Hühner interessiert, es reichte ihm schon, dass er Pansy ständig auf der Pelle hocken hatte.   
Harry marschierte straffen Schrittes in Richtung Gewächshäuser. Ron und Hermine hatten Mühe ihm zu folgen, was ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierte! Er wollte nur diese Stunde hinter sich bringen.   
Unten vor der Tür wartete schon ihre Lehrerin. Das tat sie immer, um ihnen erst einmal zu erklären, was zu tun sei. Draco hoffte, dass sie nicht lange quatschen würde, er wollte mit der Arbeit beginnen, dann würde die Zeit hoffentlich schnell vergehen.   
  
Harry hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu!! In Gedanken rechnete er schon, wie lange es noch bis zu den nächsten Ferien war. "Bildet bitte Zweiergruppen!" Harry horchte auf, und blickte sich dann suchend um. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen wie Pansy von hinten an Ron heranschlich. Egal wer sein Partner sein würde, ihm würde es nicht am schlechtesten ergehen!! "….und ich möchte, dass jeweils ein Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin zusammenarbeitet!" drang die Stimme von Mrs. Sprout an Dracos Ohr. "Oh scheiße!" murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
>>Ausgerechnet!!! Wieso heute, wieso überhaupt? Weshalb muss sie immer diese total bescheuerten Ideen haben? Damit tut sie niemanden einen Gefallen!  
Draco blickte umher, um wenigstens noch einen etwas vernünftigeren Gryffindor abzubekommen, wenn es überhaupt solche gab. Doch er hatte leider etwas zu lange gezögert.  
Er sah einen furchtbar traurigen Ron mit einer furchtbar nervigen Pansy, eine furchtbar traurige Hermine mit einem super gut gelaunten Robert (der mochte Hermine sowieso) und einen allein da stehenden Harry Potter!!!  
Gerade der…wieso wollte den niemand haben?  
*Fuck! Hab ich mal wieder ein Glück*  
Demonstrativ starrte er in die entgegengesetze Richtung.   
Harry konnte es nicht fassen, dass war doch nicht wahr. Er blickte auf den blonden Jungen, als hätte sich dieser gerade in einen Kobold verwandelt. *Warum??? Was hatte er in letzter Zeit nur getan. Vielleicht hatte man ihn ja verflucht. Es hatte ganz den Anschein!* "Draco" Die Stimme von Mrs. Sprout klang streng, "Geh bitte zu Harry rüber, damit wir endlich anfangen können."   
Draco drückte ein leises „Ja" hervor und ging dann mit geradezu hasserfüllten Augen auf Harry zu.  
Es war wie verhext. Letzte Nacht, heute beim Frühstück, jetzt….. wie häufig sollte ihn denn noch das Pech treffen?  
Schließlich hatten sie noch 2 Stunden Zaubertrank-Unterricht zusammen. Aber auf Professor Snape konnte er sich verlassen, der würde ihn niemals zwingen mit Potter zusammenzuarbeiten!   
Harry liess Dracos Blick völlig kalt, sollte er doch sauer sein solange er wollte. Schließlich war Harry ja selber nicht im Geringsten über die Situation erbaut. Er drehte sich zur Lehrerin und schenkte Draco nicht den kleinsten Funken Beachtung.   
Draco drehte sich ebenfalls von Harry fort, gleich würden sie erfahren, was zu tun sei. Wenn es schon eine Arbeit war, die man nicht allein erledigen konnte, musste es ja wohl oder übel etwas Anspruchsvolles sein. Hoffentlich sehr anspruchsvoll, dann kam man gar nicht erst in Verlegenheit miteinander reden zu müssen.  
Draco erblickte Crabbe und Goyle, beide mit ziemlich hässlichen Gryffindor Mädchen. Kein Wunder, dass sie nur solche abbekommen hatten. Dafür schauten ihn beide mit einem furchtbar mitfühlenden Blick an.  
*Oh ja, da tue ich euch leid, eigentlich lacht ihr euch doch ins Fäustchen, dass ihr so tolle Mädels aufgegabelt habt und ich hier mit Potter abhängen muss, klasse, glotzt mich nicht so an! Verdammt nochmal...*  
In dem Moment fing Mrs. Sprout an zu sprechen und Draco wandte sein Gesicht erleichtert ihr zu.   
Harry hörte Mrs. Sprout mehr oder minder aufmerksam zu. Nachdem sie allen eine kurze Einführung in den heutigen Versuch gegeben hatte, marschierten sie in das Gewächshaus!   
Draco folgte Prof. Sprout missmutig. Er hatte keine Lust auf diese dämliche Aufgabe mit diesem noch dämlicheren Potter! Crabbe und Goyle gingen neben ihn her und kamen nicht umhin, ihn immer wieder zu bemitleiden.   
Harry nahm seinen Platz ein und begann sich nach den nötigen Utensilien und Pflanzen um zusehen. Wie sehr hoffte er, dies alles hinter sich zu bringen, ohne mit diesem Malfoy auch nur ein Wort wechseln zu müssen. 

Draco setzte sich Harry gegenüber, würdigte ihn jedoch keines Blickes. Auch er kramte seine Schulsachen hervor und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch, schlug sein Buch mit der Anleitung auf und begann sie zu studieren.   
Harry runzelte die Stirn, der Text war ja mehr als besch.....!! So ganz hatte er noch nicht verstanden, was Mrs. Sprout da von ihm wollte. Er schielte zu Hermine hinüber, sie war leider zu weit weg, um sie zu fragen!! Und außerdem wurde sie von Robert belagert. Harry verdrehte die Augen, also musste er es selber verstehen!   
Draco las den Text und begann das, was dort stand, auszuführen. Wieso mit Potter zusammenarbeiten? Ging doch auch gut alleine!   
Harry blickte zu Draco. Er schien wohl den totalen Durchblick zu haben. Na toll, lieber sollte ihm doch die Zunge abfallen, als Draco zu fragen, was zu tun sei!   
Draco war schon völlig in seine Arbeit vertieft, als er plötzlich jemanden neben sich stehen spürte.   
Mrs. Sprout stellte sich neben Draco und betrachtete seine Arbeit. Ihr entging nicht, dass sowohl Mister Malfoy als auch Mister Potter nicht wussten, was Gruppenarbeit bedeutete!! "Nun, verraten sie mir doch bitte Mister Malfoy, welche Aufgabe sie Mister Potter bei diesem Versuch zugeteilt haben"   
Draco erschrak doch, als er die Stimme seiner Lehrerin neben seinem Ohr vernahm, langsam fing er an zu denken.  
"Also.. ich denke, ich lasse ihm die Aufgabe zuteil werden, mir zuzusehen, wie man es richtig macht. Weil er eh keine Ahnung hat, was er tut und die gesamte Arbeit versauen würde!"  
Malfoy machte keinen Hehl draus, was er davon hielt mit Potter zusammenzuarbeiten. Selbst wenn Prof. Sprout ihm jetzt Punkte abziehen würde, war es ihm egal.   
"Nun...wie wäre es wenn sie dann dafür sorgen, dass Mister Potter auch alles versteht. Ich werde am Ende der Stunde noch mal zu ihnen kommen und Mister Potter befragen; sein Abschneiden macht dann ihre beiden Noten aus." Damit drehte sie sich um und setzte ihren Weg durch das Gewächshaus fort.   
Draco stöhnte und blickte Harry bitterböse an. "Na klasse, da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast! Weil du so ein Idiot bist, bekomm ich jetzt eine schlechte Note, ist das zu fassen??? Ich glaub´s nicht."   
Draco schüttelte immer noch aus Unverständnis seinen Kopf.  
"Reicht es nicht, dass ich mit dir zusammenarbeiten muss, nein, jetzt versaust du mir auch noch mein Zeugnis. Wie wär's wenn du vielleicht mal ein bisschen deinen leeren Kopf anstrengst, damit du wenigstens ein bisschen was schaffst???"   
Harry hatte den Kopf auf seinen Arm gestützt und hörte unbeeindruckt Dracos Worten zu. Dann nahm er eine Hand vor den Mund und gähnte. "Bist Du fertig mit deinem Geschrei? Glaubst Du eigentlich ich habe so grosse Lust dir zuhören zu müssen. Außerdem....so ein Genie bist Du auch wieder nicht, also halt mal den Quaffel flach." Harry machte eine Pause, um Draco das erstmal verdauen zu lassen.   
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
"Wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, also, fang an zu erzählen"   
Draco entfuhr ein kleines Prusten. Er hatte gedacht, Harrys Standpauke würde noch weitergehen….  
Jetzt war ihm wohl nichts mehr eingefallen. Also fing Draco an zu erzählen. Halbherzig und ungeduldig, sagte nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig.   
Harry musste sich anstrengen zu zuhören, damit er auch alles verstand. Er war sichtlich überrascht, wie gut Draco den Stoff beherrschte!   
Draco leierte alles herunter, vom einfachen Grundwissen bis zum schwierigeren Hintergrundwissen. Harry hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und machte sich ein paar Notizen. Das überraschte Draco wirklich, so sah er ja richtig nett aus, wie er da so saß und IHM gespannt zuhörte, keinen Mucks von sich gab und brav tat, was ER ihm sagte...   
Plötzlich lichtete sich der Nebel in Harrys Kopf und alles erschien ihm völlig logisch. Er war wirklich baff, dass hätte er Draco gar nicht zugetraut. Harry musste innerlich schmunzeln. Gab es jemals schon einmal eine Situation, in der sie sich so nah waren ohne zu streiten? 

Draco erklärte und erklärte bis er dachte, sein Kopf finge gleich an zu rauchen. Er beendete den Satz und machte eine Pause.  
Alleine wäre es viel schneller gegangen, aber Harry so unter seiner Fuchtel......   
Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Malfoy aufhörte zu erzählen. Er schaute ihn etwas verwundert an.   
"Bist Du schon fertig??", fragte er etwas verwundert.   
"Glaubst du? Das war vielleicht grad mal die Hälfte, bei dir muss man ja echt von ganz vorne anfangen! Wie du es bis ins siebte Schuljahr geschafft hast, ist mir schleierhaft. Mein Mund ist staubtrocken, deshalb hab ich aufgehört zu reden!"   
Harry nahm in Gedanken alles, was er über Malfoy gedacht hatte, zurück. Er warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu:   
"Da bist du einmal in was gut und nimmst gleich den Mund so voll! Entweder du redest weiter oder du hältst besser den Mund!"   
Draco grinste... und schwieg....   
Harry zog die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen und funkelte ihn mit seinen grünen Augen böse an:   
"Das genießt du so richtig Malfoy, nicht wahr?! Aber gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran, das nächste Quidditch Spiel kommt bald!"   
"Oh... scheiße, stimmt ja! Jetzt bekomm ich aber Angst….ich zittere ja schon." Draco sah Harry gereizt an.   
"Auch du wirst irgendwann einen Fehler machen, Potter!"   
"...Das nächste Mal werde ich auf jeden Fall nicht den Fehler machen, und Dich aus einem Geheimgang befreien."   
"Wah…" Dem blonden jungen blieb der Mund offen stehen. Dann hatte Potter sehr wohl gewusst, weshalb er ihn vorgelassen hatte. Vielleicht war der ja doch nicht so dumm, wie er tat!   
Jetzt hatte Harry einen Grund zum Grinsen!   
"Also....machst Du nun weiter??" Harrys Augen glitzerten vor Freude und Hohn.   
Mürrisch, sehr mürrisch, weil Harry einen glatten Sieg verbucht hatte, begann Draco wieder zu erzählen. Im Prinzip musste die Stunde bald vorbei sein, ohne, dass sie ihre Aufgabe beenden konnten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien die Zeit nicht zu vergehen.   
Harry war zufrieden und seine Laune um einiges besser!! Es war eine kleine Genugtuung für das, was gestern passiert war. Er lehnte sich zurück und hörte Dracos Erläuterungen zu. 

Professor Sprout sah ihren Schülern aufmerksam zu. Es lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Keine Probleme zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins, mit Ausnahme von Harry und Draco zu Anfang, aber auch dort saßen jetzt zwei Jungs und arbeiten, gemeinsam! Sie liebte es, wenn ein Plan funktionierte!  
Langsam ging sie auf die beiden zu und blickte auf ihre Arbeit. Na ja, weit gekommen waren sie nicht, aber Draco erklärte Harry ganz brav, was zu tun sei. Das war ja schon mal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Draco wandte den Kopf zu Prof. Sprout.  
"Ist es ihnen so genehm? Ich kann ihnen aber gleich sagen, dass wir nie im Leben heute fertig werden! Kein wunder, wenn man wieder bei null anfangen muss!!"   
Harry warf ihm kurz einen dunklen Blick zu, verkniff sich aber jegliches Statement.  
"Regen sie sich nicht so auf Mister Malfoy. Ich werde ihnen ihre hingebungsvolle Nachhilfestunde natürlich anrechnen!   
Draco fing an zu lächeln. "Das ist aber nett. Na, Harry, dann woll'n wir mal wieder!"  
Das leichte Lächeln wandelte sich in ein überlegendes Grinsen.  
Wenn es für dieses eintönige Gelaber sogar punkte für Slytherin geben sollte, machte es ihm schon fast nichts mehr aus. Er könnte es ja auch sonst wem erzählen…wieso nicht Harry aus dem Kopf verbannen und sich Crabbe oder Goyle vorstellen? Denen half er ja auch häufiger mal.   
Harry hätte ihm am liebsten das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gehext. Die Wut stieg wieder in ihm hoch!! Dieser arrogante Vogel, und er selbst hatte noch dafür gesorgt, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich Punkte für Slytherin einheimste. Harrys Laune sank gegen null. Er hoffte nur, dass das ganze bald zu Ende sein würde!   
Draco plapperte drauf los, als wäre nichts gewesen. Immer noch mit dem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, so dass man denken konnte, er hätte einen Besen quer gefressen!!   
Harry betrachtete sein dämliches Grinsen mit einer finsteren Mine!! Immer mehr ärgerte er sich über Draco, und ihm fiel nichts ein, diesem Kerl den Triumph zu vermiesen!!   
Draco musterte Harrys Gesicht gründlich.  
"Ist was?? Du siehst so wütend aus!! Warum nur?? Hab ich dir etwas getan??"   
Harry wäre ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen. Eigentlich wollte er verneinen, doch dann hatte er eine Idee!   
"Weißt du was Malfoy, wie wäre es, wenn wir das ganze mit einem kleinen Zauberduell regeln, nur du und ich!! Na, wie wär`s??"   
"Joa…hört sich doch nett an. Mal ein vernünftiger Vorschlag aus deinem Mund, auch wenn du meiner Meinung nach keine Chance hast, kannst es aber gerne versuchen!"   
"Die Sache steht. Wir treffen uns um Mitternacht, vor dem Geheimgang, ich hoffe Du weißt noch wo!"  
Harry blitzte Malfoy an!   
Draco lies ein kleines bitteres Lachen erklingen.   
"Soll das etwa heißen, du meinst, du kennst die Kerker besser als ich? Das ich nicht lache! Ich werde dort sein, und bring dir lieber einen zweiten Mann mit!"   
"Wozu einen zweiten Mann? Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns beiden, also lass deine beiden Schosshunde zu Hause, verstanden?"  
Harrys Ton war ernst! Man konnte es aus seinen Gesichtszügen lesen.   
"Ich hatte nicht vor sie mitzubringen, schließlich werde ich sie nicht brauchen, oder denkst du, dass ich ausfallen werde??"   
"Was ich denke spielt keine Rolle, sei einfach da!!"   
Harry blickte seinem Konkurrenten tief in die Augen, vielleicht etwas zu tief. Mrs. Sprouts Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
"Und beim nächsten Mal werden wir wieder in den gleichen Gruppen weiter arbeiten. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."   
Lautes Gemurmel war zu hören, während die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen räumten und das Gewächshaus verließen.   
Draco packte seine Sachen schleunigst zusammen. Kein Wort darüber, dass Slytherin Punkte bekommen sollte, was für eine Frechheit, und dann noch nächstes Mal wieder die gleichen Gruppen, furchtbar!  
Er schloss sich schnell der Slytheringruppe an, die den Weg zum Schloss einschlugen, Crabbe und Goyle sofort wieder neben sich, die ihn sofort begannen über die Unterrichtsstunde auszuquetschen.  
Draco erzählte es bereitwillig, irgendwie musste er sie ja bei der Stange halten, oder er hatte mal Leibwächter…. 

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Slyth (11:58 PM) : (3.Teil) Harry packte ganz gemächlich seine Sachen zusammen, er hatte es nicht eilig. "Na, und war es sehr schlimm?" Hermine tauchte plötzlich hinter ihm auf! "Ach...es war gerade so auszuhalten. Dir erging es wohl auch nicht besser, oder?" "Ich kann mich nicht beschweren, Robert war sehr nett." Hermine grinste breit, während Ron ein langes Gesicht zog. " Schön, dass du Spaß hattest." In seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich die Eifersucht hören. Hermine lachte und schlang die Arme um ihn, "Das war doch nur Spaß! Du hast keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein! Lasst uns zum Essen gehen! " Sie nahm Rons Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, während Harry das Schauspiel sichtlich amüsiert betrachtete. Ron stand wirklich unter ihrem Pantoffel. Er klemmte sich seine Tasche unter den Arm und folgte den anderen! Engel des Windes (0:02 AM) : Im Schloss angekommen schlug Draco zunächst den Weg zu den Dungeons ein. Er wollte seine Schulsachen verstauen und erst einmal das Erlebte verarbeiten. Ein Duell..., zwischen ihm und Harry.. mal wieder. das war nichts neues.! Das Dumme war nur, er war sich gar nicht mal so sicher, ob er gegen Harry gewinnen konnte. Früher hätte er keine Zweifel gehabt, aber Harry war in den letzten Jahren immer besser geworden, und nicht nur bei den Duellen, nein, in allem! Deshalb war es ihm sehr entgegen gekommen, doch wieder einmal eine Schwäche bei seinem Erzfeind gefunden zu haben, und jetzt musste er ihm auch noch helfen, die, wie es schien, letzte auszumerzen! Das war nicht fair! Slyth (0:22 AM) : Harry verstaute seinen Besen im Schrank und lies sich auf sein Bett fallen. Das Training war die richtige Ablenkung gewesen, und er hatte es genossen, sich den Wind durchs Haar wehen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich fit genug, um es Draco heute abend so richtig zu zeigen. Das würde sein Grinsen für immer verschwinden lassen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr neben ihm: 21h!! Also hatte er noch genügend Zeit eine erfrischende Dusche zu nehmen. Mit einem Satz erhob er sich vom Bett und marschierte in Richtung Duschen!! Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht wieder einmal einen Abstecher in den Vertrauensschüler-Baderaum machen sollte, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass heute irgendetwas zwischen ihn und das Duell kam. Engel des Windes (0:31 AM) : Draco lag auf seinem Bett und blickte an die Decke. Wenn er das tat, durfte ihn niemand ansprechen, das bedeutete nämlich, dass er über etwas Wichtiges nachdachte, und das war Harry! Nicht das Duell, Harry! Er dachte, sie hätten bestimmt gute Freunde werden können, wenn er damals nicht so unausstehlich gewesen wäre. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren selber gemerkt, dass es so kindisch gewesen war. Aber an der Situation hatte es dennoch nichts geändert, er und Harry waren Feinde! Und im Prinzip hatte er nichts dagegen, wenn er jemanden hatte, an dem er seine Wut und seinen Frust auslassen konnte. Seufzend erhob sich Draco und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Es saßen viele seiner Schulkameraden an den Tischen, doch Draco ging geradewegs zum Portraitportal und kletterte hindurch. Er ging einen Korridor hinunter, bog ein paar Mal im Zickzack ab und stand schließlich vor der Rüstung. Er hatte sie schon häufig gesehen, doch nichts Auffälliges an ihr entdeckt, außer, dass es sich anscheinend um eine Rüstung der Muggles handeln müsse, sie schien sich nie zu bewegen! Hier soll es also stattfinden. Heute Nacht soll es sich entscheiden, ob ich meine Ehre noch waren kann. Ich habe Angst davor, Angst, dass Harry mich besiegen könnte. Was würden die anderen sagen? Jeder würde über mich lachen, das könnte ich nicht ertragen, ich MUß gewinnen!!! Slyth (0:48 AM) : Harry warf seinen Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Dungeons. Auf dem Weg dorthin war alles ruhig und Harry gelang ohne Probleme an sein Ziel. Aus einiger Entfernung konnte er schon den blonden Jungen sehen, der lässig an der Wand lehnte. Es wäre gelogen, wenn man sagen würde, dass ihm das Kerzenlicht nicht schmeichelte. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er sich nicht einen kleinen Spaß erlauben sollte! Engel des Windes (0:50 AM) : Langsam wurde es Zeit... bald müsste Harry erscheinen, ungeduldig stand Draco an die Wand gelehnt, bald....bald würde sich sein Schicksal entscheiden. Slyth (0:52 AM) : Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, vorsichtig schlich er an den Jungen heran. Als er Malfoy ziemlich nah war stoppte er und überlegte kurz. Dann näherte er sich seinem Nacken und pustete sacht. Engel des Windes (1:01 AM) : Draco stand kerzengerade. Er blickte sich um, doch sah niemanden. "Peeves? Bist du das? Lass diese dummen Scherze und unterlass das freundlicherweise, das ist nicht witzig!" Slyth (1:02 AM) : Harry hätte am liebsten laut gelacht, verkniff es sich aber gleich wieder. Noch einmal blies er sanft Luft in Malfoys Nacken!! Engel des Windes (1:03 AM) : Draco schlug sich mit der Hand in den Nacken und blickte sich abermals um. War das tatsächlich Peeves?? Der hätte doch schon lange laut losgelacht und nach filch gerufen, nein, das war nicht Peeves, aber was war es dann?? Slyth (1:06 AM) : Harry wich schnell mit dem Kopf vor Malfoys Hand zurück, ihm gefiel dieses Spielchen!! Doch schließlich war er für etwas anderes hierher gekommen. Ein letztes Mal wollte er Malfoy allerdings noch ärgern. Engel des Windes (1:07 AM) : Draco stand jetzt mit dem Gesicht zu dem unsichtbaren Harry. Aus dieser Richtung war es gekommen, ganz sicher! Was war es nur??? Slyth (1:08 AM) : Nun konnte Harry einen tiefen Blick in die kalten grauen Augen werfen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er zur Kapuze und zog sie sich vom Kopf!! "Buh" Engel des Windes (1:11 AM) : Draco wich einen Schritt zurück. Harry??? Wie.. konnte er... ein Tarnumhang! Wo hatte er ihn nur her? Wenn das Snape wüsste... Harry hatte ihn also ärgern wollen, sososo.. Er konnte seinen Augen immer noch kaum glauben. Dort stand Harry! was sollte das? Wollte er ihn verarschen? Aber nicht mit ihm! Er war doch nicht schwul! Draco blickte Harry an, blickte ihm tief in die Augen und wandte seinen Blick nicht ab. Dann ging er langsam auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, packte dessen Handgelenk und sein Kopf näherte sich langsam dem des anderen. Slyth (1:14 AM) : Harry blickte Malfoy überrascht an, er sah nur wie dessen Kopf immer näher kam. Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen, warum sich nicht loseisen? Seine Glieder waren wie eingefroren. Engel des Windes (1:16 AM) : Dracos Kopf war jetzt nur noch Millimeter von Harry entfernt, ihre Lippen berührten sich fast. Und die stahlgrauen Augen blickten immer noch in die smaragdgrünen. Dann hob Draco abrupt den kopf, sah Harry kühl an und sagte: "Dachtest du etwa, ich küsse dich? Bin ich denn blöd? Sehe ich so schwul aus?" Aber was du kannst, kann ich schon lange! Wollen wir anfangen? Oder kannst du dich immer noch nicht bewegen, weil du am ganzen Körper zitterst?" Slyth (1:21 AM) : Harry riss die Augen auf, er hatte die Luft angehalten ohne es zu merken. Er musste ein ziemlich blödes Gesicht machen. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, Malfoy würde ihn jeden Moment küssen. Was ihn jetzt aber viel mehr interessierte war die Frage, warum er nicht reagiert hatte. Schnell berappelte er sich wieder und setzte einen sehr abweisenden Blick auf. "Lassen wir die Spielchen". Seine Hand umfasste das kalte Metall und mit einem lauten Knirschen öffnete sich die Geheimtür. Engel des Windes (1:22 AM) : Draco nickte und folgte Harry in den Gang. Slyth (1:28 AM) : "Lumos" An der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab erstrahlte ein helles Licht, das lange Schatten warf! Die beiden Jungen gingen den dunklen Weg entlang bis sie die Holztür erreichten. "Nach dir!", Harry machte eine einladende Geste mit seiner Hand, wobei er sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte!!^^ Engel des Windes (1:29 AM) : Draco warf einen bitterbösen Blick zurück und öffnete die Tür nach draußen. Er trat in die Grounds von Hogwarts hinaus. Slyth (1:32 AM) : Kalte Nachtluft schlug Harry entgegen. Ein Blick nach oben verriet ihm, dass sie Vollmond hatten. Die erinnerte ihn an die letzte Begegnung mit Malfoy!! Es war wirklich sehr romantisch!! Engel des Windes (1:33 AM) : Draco drehte sich ein paar Meter von der wand entfernt, zu Harry um, der noch hinter den Büschen stand. "Nun?" Slyth (1:35 AM) : Harry ließ seinen Kopf abermals nach unten sinken. Nein, das hier würde sicher nicht romantisch werden. Obwohl Draco im Mondenschein einfach hinreißend aussah. Harrys Hand schnellte zu seinem Mund und bedeckte ihn. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht? Engel des Windes (1:37 AM) : Draco hatte keine Augen für seine Umgebung. sonst wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass noch etwas in den Grounds war, aber so blickte er Harry nur mit einem tiefen Blick an. Ja, er musste es sich eingestehen, er hatte Angst! Angst vor Harry! Angst sich vor ihm zu blamieren! Slyth (1:39 AM) : Harry trat ihm nun gegenüber. Jetzt war es soweit, jetzt konnte er ihm alles heimzahlen. Doch plötzlich stellte er sich selbst eine Frage...wollte er das noch?? Engel des Windes (1:41 AM) : Draco erhob seinen Zauberstab, fertig zum Kampf! Doch da bemerkte er die Unsicherheit in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Slyth (1:45 AM) : Harry hatte gar keine wirkliche Lust mehr, dies hier alles weiter zu führen. Sein Gesicht hatte ernste Züge angenommen, als er sich an Malfoy wand!! "Willst Du das hier wirklich?? Ich meine, was soll das Ganze, du hast eh keine Chance! Und außerdem ist mir das langsam viel zu dumm. Wir sind doch keine Elf mehr!" Engel des Windes (1:48 AM) : "Lust? Lust hatte ich noch nie... wer dabei gewinnen würde, bleibt eine Streitfrage... und wenn du es unbedingt herausfinden willst, müssen wir wohl kämpfen..." Slyth (1:52 AM) : Harry seufzte, "Wenn du dich nun gar nicht davon abbringen lässt, bitte!"  
  
Engel des Windes (1:54 AM) : "Hab ich irgendetwas in der Richtung gesagt? Wie bitte schön hätte es ausgesehen, wenn ich das Duell abgelehnt hätte? Wie ein Feigling wollte ich nun auch nicht wirken, und von Lust kann wahrhaftig nicht die Rede sein, von Wollen noch weniger!!" (Beta-Off: hier hab ich sehr viel geändert, da zu viele Begriffe doppelt vorkamen und die Zeichensetzung verwirrend war. Wenn es zuviel des Eingriffs war, dann ändere es bitte wieder, ist ja schließlich dein Text^^) Slyth (1:58 AM) : "Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich für einen Feigling halten würde. Außerdem hab ich niemandem von diesem Treffen erzählt, was bedeutet, dass nichts von dieser Zusammenkunft nach außen geraten wird!" Engel des Windes (2:01 AM) : "Ach nein? Du glaubst also wirklich, vorhin hat niemand mitbekommen, dass du mich herausgefordert hast? Da kennst du die Slytherins aber schlecht, die haben ihre Ohren leider überall... oh.. Und zudem soll ich dir glauben, dass du nicht sofort zu deinen feinen Freunden gelaufen wärst und ihnen erzählt hättest, ich hätte gekniffen? Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!! Schließlich könnte man uns als Feinde bezeichnen, die alles tun würden, um dem anderen eins reinzuwürgen!" Slyth (2:04 AM) : "Oh Mann, Du würdest natürlich niemals zu den anderen rennen und sagen, Harry hat gekniffen! Schließlich war es mein Vorschlag! Du nimmst das alles viel zu ernst. Nervt dich dieser Slytherin-Gryffindor-Quatsch denn nie??" Harry verdrehte die Augen. (Beta-Off: auch hier erneut einige Änderungen, bitte bei Nichtgefallen rückgängig machen^_^) Engel des Windes (2:07 AM) : Für einen Moment war Draco sprachlos. "Der Punkt geht an dich. Das könnte ich wohl tun, aber der Streit zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ist mir total egal. Genauso wie der zwischen Hufflepuff und Slytherin und Ravenclaw und Slytherin...... Das ist Sache der Jüngeren, mich sollen sie nur in Ruhe lassen! Wenn Slytherin soooo schlecht und scheiße ( Beta-Off: ???? Sorry, für das ganze Gelabere, aber ihr wollt doch euren Stil beibehalten, und ich denke, dass "Sch." nicht wirklich in den Wortschatz der beiden passt) ist, sollen sie es doch ruhig so sehen, aber es mir nicht ständig unter die Nase reiben!!!" Slyth (2:16 AM) : Harry starrte Malfoy immer noch mit gleichem Ausdruck an. "Also ist es rein persönlich?" Engel des Windes (2:19 AM) : "Ich denke.... ich meine, wie hat es angefangen? Ich hab inzwischen eingesehen, dass ich mich total kindisch benommen habe, aber du warst ebenfalls von Anfang an nicht gerade freundlich... wie hätte es denn deiner Meinung nach anders kommen sollen?" Slyth (2:21 AM) : Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, "Die Frage ist eher, wie geht es weiter?" Engel des Windes (2:24 AM) : Draco hätte sich in diesem Moment killen können, weshalb hatte er Potter das alles nur erzählt???? Ihm fiel nichts besseres ein, als ebenfalls mit seinen Achseln zu zucken. Slyth (2:35 AM) : Dies war nun keine hilfreiche Antwort, was hatte er sich auch erhofft!! "Weißt du was, lassen wir das einfach! Von mir aus kannst du allen erzählen, du hättest mich besiegt. Mir ist das nicht mehr wichtig, wenn es das überhaupt je war!" Harry wollte in den Geheimgang zurückkehren, als ihm der Gedanke kam, doch noch einen kleinen Spaziergang hier draußen zu machen. Er ging auf Draco zu, um an ihm vorbei auf das nun leere Trainingsfeld zu gelangen! Engel des Windes (2:38 AM) : Draco hielt Harry am Arm fest. "Du bläst es ab, und jetzt?" Draco wusste nicht, weshalb er es tat, eigentlich hätte er Harry gehen lassen sollen und zum Schloss zurück gehen sollen, um sich in sein schönes, warmes gemütliches Bett zu legen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Slyth (2:44 AM) : Eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, starrte Harry Malfoy verwundert an. "Also, ich werde jetzt noch etwas spazieren gehen, was du machst ist mir absolut egal! Geh doch am besten zu den anderen Slytherins und erzähle ihnen, dass du mich besiegt hast!" Das war es doch, was du wolltest, oder??" Engel des Windes (2:46 AM) : Draco sagte nichts und ging stumm zum Geheimgang zurück. Seine Rückkehr in die Schlafräume der Slytherins verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, und er landete tatsächlich sofort in seinem Bett, doch einschlafen konnte er nicht. Zu viel schwirrte ihm im kopf herum. Den Tarnumhang hatte er glatt schon wieder vergessen, doch kam er ihm jetzt wieder in den Sinn. Und weshalb plötzlich dieser Sinneswandel? Ging es Harry wie ihm? Wurde er erwachsen, und fand er diese Streitereien auch langsam kindisch? Gingen sie ihm auch auf die Nerven und wollte er ebenfalls einfach nur seine Ruhe haben? Slyth (2:55 AM): Harry genoss die Stille um sich herum, genoss den Wind, der mit seinen Haaren spielte. Warum hatte er das gerade getan, warum hatte er sich seinem größten Feind so offenbart? Eigentlich hatte er es ihm doch heimzahlen wollen. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Doch was ihm am meisten Angst machte war, dass er traurig war, dass Malfoy ihn nicht begleitet hatte. Er hätte gerne noch etwas Zeit mit dem blonden Jungen verbracht, denn niemals hätte er vermutet, dass sich ihre beiden Seelen so ähnlich waren. Engel des Windes (2:59 AM) : Draco wälzte sich hin und her, wollte Harry aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Also stand er wieder aus seinem Bett auf, schnappte sich ein paar seiner Schulbücher und ging hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum. Niemand außer ihm war dort, kein Wunder zu der Zeit! Er setzte sich vor den Kamin, in dem trotz der späten Stunde noch ein Feuer brannte und schlug sein Transfigurationsbuch auf. Er hatte immer noch nicht die Seiten gelesen, die Professor McGonagall ihnen aufgegeben hatte. Zudem hoffte er sich Ablenkung zu verschaffen, indem er Hausaufgaben machte. Slyth (2:05 AM) : Egal wer nun durch die Grounds gewandelt wäre, er hätte einen jungen Mann gesehen, der auf dem Rücken auf dem Rasen lag und die Sterne betrachtete. Doch eigentlich sah er keine Sterne, nein, er sah immer wieder diese stahlgrauen Augen. Allmählich machte es ihm nicht einmal mehr etwas aus, dass er an ihn dachte. Sein Leben war sowieso ein einziges Chaos!! Engel des Windes (2:10 AM) : Es half nichts, Draco klappte das Buch wieder zu. Er konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken. An nichts als an Harry. Er hatte doch gleich von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie sich ähnelten, deshalb hatte er ihn damals in der Winkelgasse überhaupt angesprochen. Damals... mein Gott waren sie da noch jung, gerade mal 11. Draco konnte es nicht leugnen, er empfand immer noch Sympathie für Harry, genau wie zu jener Zeit. Vielleicht sollte er hinunter gehen? Wieder in die Grounds? Doch was sollte er Harry erzählen, wenn er ihn wirklich traf? Dennoch verließ Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber er schlug nicht den Weg zum Geheimgang ein, er ging vielmehr in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, er ging zum verbotenen Astronomie-Turm. Slyth (2:15 AM) : Sein Blick war leer, doch seine Gedanken waren es nicht! Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Hopf verschränkt und grübelte vor sich hin. Er dachte an das, was heute Abend vorgefallen war, aber vielmehr dachte er daran, was in den letzten 6 Jahren so passiert war. Er versuchte zu verstehen was in ihm vorging. Eine Lösung auf all seine Fragen, wie oft hatte er sich so etwas gewünscht! Doch er musste sich die Lösung wohl selber suchen, die Frage war nur, wollte er sie finden oder alles einfach so hinnehmen und versuchen sein Leben so laufen zu lassen, wie bisher. Engel des Windes (2:21 AM) : Draco erreichte den Astronomie-Turm ohne Zwischenfälle. Langsam kam ihm das seltsam vor, nirgendwo ein filch, keine Mrs. Norris und kein Peeves! Nun stand er dort oben, an der höchsten Stelle Hogwarts und blickte in die Sterne. Vielleicht hätte er Divination behalten sollen? Hätte er dann aus ihnen die Zukunft lesen können? Was sollte nun geschehen? Es war ihnen doch nicht etwa vorherbestimmt nach so langer Zeit doch noch Freunde zu werden? Draco starrte noch lange in den Himmel. Auf jeden Fall würde er es vermissen Harry zu piesacken, denn im Prinzip hatte es Spaß gemacht. Aber es war auch ohne das auszukommen. Nur... was würden die anderen sagen? Was würden sie sagen, wenn die dicksten Erzfeinde plötzlich zu Freunden würden. Allerdings, was scherten ihn die anderen? Wieso sollte er nicht einfach einmal das tun, was er wollte und sich nicht um die anderen kümmern? Konnte er nicht einmal sein Leben leben, und nicht das, was man von ihm erwartete? Er hatte bis jetzt nur nach den Vorstellungen seiner Familie gehandelt, nie nach seinen eigenen. Nur nach den Überzeugungen seines Vaters, er kannte ja schließlich auch keine anderen...bis jetzt..... Slyth (2:29 AM) : Harry richtete sich auf, vielleicht sollte er doch noch zurückkehren. Es war sicher spät und morgen hatte er ja schließlich noch Unterricht. Gott sei Dank war morgen Freitag. Harry legte den Umhang wieder an und marschierte in Richtung Geheimgang. Was Malfoy den anderen wohl erzählt hatte? Was ihn morgen früh in der großen Halle wohl erwarten würde? Eigentlich konnte er es sich ja denken. Malfoy hatte bestimmt lang und breit erzählt, wie er sich aus dem Duell zurückgezogen hatte. Oder gar, dass er ihn, Harry Potter, besiegt hatte. Ihm war es gleich, sollten sie doch reden. Aber eines konnte er nicht leugnen, diese Seite von Malfoy hatte ihn mehr als nur überrascht. 


End file.
